The Truth Of Desire
by Jack Solo Black
Summary: Han tells Luke the truth... HSLS. Don't like, don't read. As simple as that! lol.


I'm sorry for any spelling/grammer mistakes, as my computer, or, more specifically, word pad, does not have a flipin spell checker! (Which I hate!) lol. That, and none of the stuff I write has been beta-ed, cos I'm too damn impatient and lazy to actually take the time to wait for it to be! lol. (Although I do sit here and re-read everything I write, like, at least 4 times! lol. And I still miss alot of stuff!) lol. Hope u all enjoy this one, I wrote it a few months ago, and have only just got around to typing it up, so forgive me if it's weird. I just write whatever comes into my head when it does, and then I don't like changing anything that I have originally writen, cos it always comes out even weirder, and I never like whatever I've changed! lol. No flames please! I don't aim to break any copyright enfingements, or seek to insult, ect, anyone! lol. (Maybe ecxept myself, simply for writing these things! But hey!) lol.

Cheers,

Jack Solo Black.

The Truth Of Desire.

"Han! Han!" Luke ran over to the captain of the _Millenium Falcon_, a broad grin on his face.

"Hey kid! It's goods ta see ya again! So, how've ya been?"

"Oh, not bad. Yourself?"

The Corillien grinned. "Aw, you know me, just a bit of low key smuggling here and there... Y'know, gotta keep a livin' some how!"

"Yeah, I guess you do. How's Leia?"

Han scratched his head. "Oh, well, y'know, she's doin' alright..."

Han looked uncomfortable for a minute, and Luke let a look of concern cross his face. "Hey, Han, what's wrong? Did something happen?"

The smuggler looked at his feet. "Ah... Luke, could I talk to you for a minute?" Han pulled him aside, to a recessed nook in the wall.

"Han?" Luke tried to catch his friends eye, but Han was carefully avoiding his gaze.

"Han? What is it? You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Yeah kid, I know, it's just, this ain't an easy thing to say..." 

Luke waited patiently until Han spoke. "Leia and I split up... we, er... got a divorce..."

Han shifted on his feet, still staring intently at the ground.

Lukes mouth dropped open in shock. "Oh! Han... Why?"

"We, er... I mean to say, I... aw, crud kid! This is not an easy thing for me to say!"

Luke put his hand on his friends shoulder. "Then just say it."

Han was silent for a while, then looked up, looking Luke straight in the eye, his voice deadly serious. "Luke... I..." His voice faltered slightly. "Oh, to heck with it! I love you, kid! There I said it! I can't stay married to your sister because I'm in love with her brother!"

Luke looked shcked, his jaw once again dropping to the floor of the hanger. "Han..."

"Look, kid... Luke. I know it's hard for you to hear this, but I can't lie to you anymore... or her. It just wouldn't be fair... To any of us..." Han looked down at the ground again, as though intensly interested in Lukes feet. (Which, in a way, he was. But Luke didn't need to know that.)

"Look, Han... Han! Will you just look at me!"

Han snapped his head up, looking edgy, adn nervous.

"Han, I'm not angry at you... You did the right thing, telling Leia the truth, instead of lying to everyone... Including yourself. Look, Han, I know Leia, she'll get over it... I know she will. She's strong."

Han didn't look all that convinced by Lukes argument. "She's still not talking to me..."

"Well of course she won't for a while! Han! She doesn't blame you, she's just... shocked, that's all, and confused. And scared... She's scared you might hurt me..."

"What!? I'd never do that! Luke! You know I'd never do that! Right?"

"Yes, Han, I know that, but Leia doesn't..."

"Hey! How do you know all this, anyway? You just got back..."

Luke smiled. "Trust me. I can feel it, Han."

Han groaned despite himself. "Don't start, Luke! Just don't start!"

Luke laughed at him, and Han managed a sheepish grin. "So, she won't kill me?"

"She won't kill you."

"Are you sure _you_ won't kill me?"

"I'm not sure I won't kill you..."

Han looked startled. "What!? I thought you said...!?"

Luke laughed again, doubling over in his mirth.

"What?" Han looked confused.

Luke stopped laughing, and looked up. "Sorry, but you have to admit, that was just too easy! And the look on your face was priceless!"

Han gaped like a fish out of water, and was still looking shocked as Luke leaned foward, adn kissed him briefly on the lips.

Han just blinked, unbelieving of what had just happened. "So... You're _not_ gonna kill me?"

Luke vailiently held in his laughter. "No! I'm not going to kill you!"

"Oh.. Well, that's good..."

Luke gave up, subsiding into a manic fit of hysterical giggles, that made Han shake his head in confusion.

"What? Whad'd I say?"

Hand heard Chewy laugh behind him, as the Wookiee put his large, hairy arms around Hans shoulders.

"What? You too? I give up! Keep laughing fuzz ball! I quit this party! You're all nuts!"

Han extricated himself from Chewy, and walked over to the _Millenium Falcon_, intent on fixing the heaters before breakfast...

"Han! Wait!"

Luke ran up behind him, no longer laughing, and pulled Han round to face him.

"I never said a proper hello yet!"

Han was about to open his mouth and respond, when Luke pushed him against the hull of the _Falcon_ and kissed him properly.

This time Han didn't look stunned. He put his arms around the Jedi, tentatively drawing him closer, and opening his mouth further, as Luke invaded it with his tongue.

'_Well, that happened fast..._' Han thought, briefly, before giving up thought completely.

Han pulled one arm around to Lukes chest, sliding his hand up the young Jedi's shirt, momentarily forgeting they were in a hanger.

"Han...!" Luke pulled away. "We're still outside!"

"Oh..." Han looked around, checking that no-one had seen, then pulled Luke onto the ship, hitting the controls to the ramp as he pased.

They reached as far as the captains quarters before Luke pushed Han against the wall, resuming his exploratin of the older Corillians mouth.

Han pulled Luke towards him, completely dropping pretense, and pulling the kids shirt over his head, chucking it randomly aside, before reaching to undoe Lukes belt buckle. He vaguly wondered if the kid would mind. He cirtainly didn't seem to.

There was a clang, as Hans blaster pistol suddenly hit the floor, as the ex-smuggler found himself surprisingly devoid of his pants. "Huh...!?" Was all he managed before realising his shirt and vest were also missing. "What the...!?" '_Damn, that kid worked fast!_'

Hna finally managed the clasps on Lukes pants, dropping them with haste, keen to remove the barrier as soon as possable.

Han suddenly found himself on the floor, the young Jedi crouching over him, his mouth very clost to... "Aahhh!"

Han let out a yell, as Luke took his length in his mouth, running his tongue along the underside, and around the head, dipping it into his slit.

Han grasped Lukes shoulders, as the blondde sucked hard on his cock, sending a violent shudder through Hans frame.

Luke pulled away suddenly, and Han growled in frustration, pushing the Jedi ont his back, and straddling his hips.

"That was not fair!"

Luke just grinned at him as Han readied himself at Lukes entrance, before pushing in, in one swift thrust, bringing a satisfying groan from the Jedi.

Han cried out, as Luke writhered beneath him, the Corillean piolet pounding into him, each thrust bringing him closer to the edge.

Han couldn't believe he finally had the young Jedi beneath his fingers, spread out willingly on the floor before him, practically begging to be taken...

Han readjusted his pace, and position slightly, so he was hitting that spot he knew would bring further moans from the young Jedi beneath him.

Luke screamed, Hans name falling from his lips as he thrust up towards him, sending a pleasant shiver up the Corillians spine.

Hans breathing became increasingly laboured, as his pace became eratic, pushing harder into Luke, faster, trying to go deeper still, cries of his own pleasure mixed with Lukes, the kids name screamed into the air of his ship, the erotic sounds reverberating off the floor, and walls, making it sound like there were twelve of them, and not just two.

Han was sure he felt the ship quake as he released into Luke, a series of violent shudders wracking his body, and sending him over the edge, a white haze of glorious pleasure clouding his vision, as he gave ove rto a wave of intenst pleasure, colapsing atop the younger Jedi, his breath coming in short gasps.

Luke panted slightly, his breathing heavy as Han lay above him.

The smuggler rolled them both over, so that the lighter Jedi was on top, and closed his eyes, letting himself drift off into a peacefull sleep. Luke dozed above him, his head cradled to Hans chest, feeling comfortable, safe, and protected.

It was a while later when Han woke to a loud '_bang!_' Luke stired above him, adn opened his eyes, taking in the surprised, and slightly frightened look on Hans face.

The ship quaked, and there was another loud '_bang!_'

Han and Luke grabbed onto each other, as the floor was shaken again, nearly sending them crashing into a wall.

Luke made to get up, but Hand stopped him.

"Woah..."

"Han, what...?"

The smuggler held up a hand to silence him.

"Shhh... Hold on a minute..."

There was more banging.

"Listen."

They listened carefully, and this time there was a low growl accomanying the banging.

Han sat up, and Luke climbed off him, crouching on the floor.

Han sighed. "It's just Chewy."

Like nodded, and stood up, and as Han joined him, they were both thrown off their feet, as the ship shook with another loud '_bang!_'

They heard Chewy growling, and then let out a rather loud roar. Han was sure that the whole hanger could hear it. Probably even people on the street.

Han stagered over to the table.

"Yeah! Hnag on Chewy! All right!"

Han chucked Luke his clothes, as he found his own from the pile of mess on the floor.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! alright!" He called out, hurrying to put some pants on.

"Hang on, Chewy! I'm comin'! I'm comin'! Hold on..."

He pulled open the door to the ships main cabin, and hit the controls for the door.

Outside, he was confronted by a still raging Chewy.

"Whaddya mean why am I wearing Lukes clothes? No, I haven't been kidnapped, ya big brute! I'm fine! Look, fine! I having a sleep, okay..."

The Wookiee suddenly laughed, ad great bark-like laugh.

"What? What's so funny? Well, come on, spit it out, ya great fur ball!"

Chewy barked a couple of times, and Han frowned.

"Whaddya mean I'm not wearing _my_ clothes? Then who the hell else is wearing them?"

Han turned around to where Luke was standing behind him, and his mouth dropped open as he realised that Luke was indees wearing _his_ clothes.

"Aw, crud! Well no wonder it felt so heavey! This bloody tunic weighs a ton!"

Luke grined at Han, then then pulled a bit at the shirt he was wearing.

"Yeah, well, your clothes are more comfortavle than mine! What are these made of? It's so light."

Han grinned. "Yeah, it is. And tey're made of the finest Corillian silk. Looks just like cotton, until you wear 'em. I had 'em taloured to fit."

Luke let out a disbelieving laugh.

"What? You had them specially made? I thought you smugglers didn't care? I thought you prided yourselves on looking like rough, dirty scoundrals!" Luke grinned.

Han brushed it aside.

"Well, what'd ya think I did with the money?"

"Huh? What money?"

"Y'know, from Leia."

"Oh, yeah. That money."

Luke suddleny fell silent, both thinking the same thing.

"So, uh, can I have my clothes back?" Han asked, awkwardly.

Luke frowned slightly, then grinned. "No."

"Tha... What!?" Han stared at the rather rebelious look on Lukes face, and grinned roughishly.

"Hey! Don't tell me I'm gonna have to chase you round the _Falcon_ to get them, 'cos if I do..."

Luke quietly stepped back, just out of Hans reach, still grinning.

"Oh, is that right huh? Is that what you think you're gonna do is it?" He stepped foward. "Well, on your own head be it."

Han stepped foward on one foot, and Luke turned, looked briefly back at him, then took off, into the _Falcon_, closing the door behind him, so Han had to stop and open it again.

Han walked cautiously around the inside of the _Falcon_, making sure to cut off any escape route, by shutting the main doors.

Han silently stepped into the hall where he hid smuggled goods, and looked around. He was just heading for the door, when something reached up and grabbed his ankle, pulling him down, into the cargo hold, beneath the piece of floor he had just been standing on.

"Aaaggghhh!" Han yelled, as he dropped, expecting to land painfully at the bottom, but insteadm hit something solid, yet rather soft. Far too soft to be the floor...

"What the...!?" He was cut off, abruptly, by a pair of lips coming against his own, efectively silencing anythinng he was about to say.

Han tried to protest, but found his opened mouth suddenly invaded by a skilled tongue, sliding in, to sooth the back of his throat.

"Mmmm... Luke.. How the hell did you get down here without me noticing? And how the hell did you lift open the floor without making a noise?"

Hnd felr Luke smile against him, as he was rolled over, and Luke straddled his lap.

"I felt you..."

"Oh..." Han suddenly realised how wrong that sounded, and endevoured to ignore the implications of it. "And I suppose you're gonna tell me that you levitated the floor too?"

Luke just grinned in the darkness, and Han was sure he was waiting for the lecture... Well, he wasn't going to give it to him, for once... He was sure Lukes grin widened.

"Thought you didn't believe in all that '_mumbo-jumbo_' magic stuff?"

Han scowled. "Shut up!"

Luke sat up straighter, and leaned foward against him, pinning him to the wall.

"I've still got your clothes." He whispered, breathing lightly over Hans ear.

"Yeah... And I've still got yours..."

Han moved to undoe Lukes - his - belt buckle, and suddleny found himself unable to move his arms.

"Hey! What's the deal here...!?"

Luke had somehow managed to pull a rope out of supposedly nowhere, and had quietly proceeded to tie Hans wrists up, while he kissed him.

Han heard Chewy moving about above, and suddenly the small crack of light above him vanished, as the flooring was put back into place.

"Hey! Quit that will you!?" Han scolded, flexing his wrists. The bonds were surprisingly tight.

Han heard Chewy stop somewhere above them, and bark something about getting the ship ready to take off.

Han just stayed silent, knowing the Wookiee could manage. That, and he didn't think he really wanted Chewy to descover them hiding in the smuggling bays in a very compromising situation. Not that he probably didn't know anyway...

Han supposed it was kind of obvious when he had been yelled at by Leia for being a 'self-satisfying poof! and if he ever did anything to hurt Luke, she was going to kill him!'

At least he had been honest about it. He could've lied... Well, no. Not really.

Han felt the ship shake, and then lift off, very slowly from the ground, before taking off with a '_bang!_' as Han and Luke were thrown back against the wall.

"Ah, Chewy..." Ham grumbled, attempting to rub his head. He was sure the Wookiee was laughing.

Luke seemed unphased.

"Hmmm, well, this is interesting..."

He started rubbing his leg against Hans thigh, while crouching over him.

Luke began undoing his own shirt, pulling nthe tunic over Hans head, and stating on the belt.

Han breathed in whispers, as Luke started running his hand along his thigh. "I... Thought... You... Didn't... Like... These... Clothes...?"

"I don't... That's why I'm getting rid of them..."

"Ah..." Han sighed, and relaxed back, into the wall, as Luke slowly started to tease him.

'_He would deffinately have to get Luke some of those Corillian-made clothes... Just as soon as he could get him out of his own..._.'

Fins (I think.)

Tell me how you liked it? And wheather or not you want a sequel... I was thinking maybe of Han and Luke going shopping... And you all know what happens in mall changing rooms... ;) lol.

Cheers,

Jack Solo Black.


End file.
